Skin deep
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: What would have happened if after the explosion Pride wasn't so lucky and got a few bumps and scratches? Excuse for Prody. Tiny spoilers for Baitfish episode 1x11.


After sitting with Laurel at the hospital and making sure, Orion was okay Pride made his way back to the office. They finally had their guy and Orion was going to be okay, but he felt like hell.

After the explosion that morning he had been going now stop and had ran on coffee and adrenaline. After taking Laurel to the hospital and getting her checked over then staying with her as they waited on news of Orion he wasn't actually sure if he had stopped at any point that day.

As he drove back to the office he was expecting to come back and find the place empty but was surprised to see Brody's car still parked up. Getting out the car he entered the office and was surprised to be greeted by the smell of cooking. Walking into the kitchen he found a very dressed down Brody standing at the stove cooking something. Brody sensed him standing there so she moved away to pour him a cup of coffee before passing him it and going back to the stove.

"Couple of questions Brody. One is what you still doing here. Two would be what you cooking and Three would be what are you wearing?" As Pride took in the site of Brody standing in a very tight figure hugging top and a very short pair of shorts.

The cooking he could deal with, even her still being here this late, but the clothes were well a little distracting. He had never really seen her dress down so had no idea what she considered normal out of work attire.

"Right answers in order, waiting for you, making you something to eat and its too hot to cook and wear lots of clothes. Is it always this hot in New Orleans?" Brody replied to Pride.

"There's no need I can manage just fine thanks," he told Brody as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I know you can, but I also know that when you got up from the floor after the explosion you didn't get away unscathed did you? So how about you sit down and eat then I can check the stitches in your side and look at the other bumps, bruises and scratches. Loretta told me to tell you if you don't let me look then I have to call her and she will be only to happy to come over" Brody told Pride as she watched him become speechless at the fact he was not going to win.

"Okay, I give up but only so I don't have 2 of my staff out here this late. So what you made to eat then?" As he watched it being dished up onto plates.

"Chicken casserole, it's the only thing I can make. Sit down and I will bring it over, go on," As Brody nudged him to go sit down.

Pride took a seat at the table and watched as Brody brought the plates over and sat down opposite him to eat. Pride picked his fork up and tentatively took a fork full of the food before bringing it to his mouth.

"It will not kill you, well at least I don't think it will. It's fairly safe to eat as I have made it before." Brody told Pride as she watched him.

After eating the first mouth, full Pride took another them looked across at Brody.

"It's actually quite nice." As Pride continued to eat.

Brody just laughed as he spoke.

"Told you, once dinner is done we have pie for dessert. That is shop bought so I can't kill you with that one," Looked at the pie sitting on the counter.

Pride sat and eat his food and then looked up at the pan on the stove.

"You must be hungry if you're contemplating whether to have more. When did you last eat today before now?" Brody asked a little note of concern in her voice.

"I think it was breakfast, I just haven't had time. Between Laurel and the case and Orion, I have been too busy". Going to stand up and get more casserole.

"Sit, I will get it," Brody told him, getting up and taking the plate before turning to fill it back up.

Placing the plate back on the table she saw Pride let out a big yawn.

"How do you stay standing? You haven't stopped all day. Do you get trained to stay upright or something? Gibbs is the same, you all run on coffee and fresh air." Watching him pick his fork back up and start to eat again.

As Brody watched Pride she saw him get slower at eating and watched as his eyes got heavy. He was nearly asleep at the table poor man. Getting up she put her plate in the sink and then came to sit next to him.

"Why don't we skip dessert and get you upstairs before you actually fall asleep. I am good, but you're a little heavy to carry by myself. Don't argue, Loretta is still a phone call away." Taking his hand in his hers and standing up.

Pulling him to his feet she saw how sluggish he was and how when he got to the stairs he seemed to stumble over his own feet. Letting go of his hand she slid her arm around his waist instead to give him more stability as he climbed the stairs. What she didn't expect was for him to weave his arm round her waist and lean on him a little. Now she knew his was passed it, the great Dwayne Pride did not lean on anyone, especially a woman.

Walking slowly she guided them along the top corridor and into the back room. Looking around the room Pride used as home she quickly spied a bed in the corner. Walking over to it she turned and sat them both on it.

"Sit there till I grab the medkit from downstairs and we can check you over before you go to sleep." Untangling herself from Pride's side and standing back up.

She watched as he swayed a little trying to stay upright. Staying still till she knew he wasn't go to pass out onto the floor she ran down to grab the kit and ran back up. Coming back in the room she saw he had moved a little and was now propped up against the side of the bed with his eyes shut. Coming over to him she ran her finger down his face and felt he was a little warm. Not a fever, that was all he needed.

"Pride hey you awake? I need to get you checked over so I need help getting your clothes off. Any chance you can help me please?"Bending down and removing his socks and shoes.

Next was his dress shirt from his tux which he still had on minus the tie. He looked very handsome in his tux that morning, he had a cue of women asking him to dance. As she undid the buttons she started to see some of the scratches and scrapes he had received that morning. It wasn't till she had slipped his shirt down his arms did she get to see all of them. He had a few small ones dotted over his broad chest and a few up and down his arms. He has some larger ones on his stomach, but the one that he had stitches in was on his left side.

Opening the cream she set to work rubbing each and every little scratch on his arms before working round to his stomach. She watched his face as she gently rubbed each and every one, he seemed to either have fallen asleep of he was just so relaxed he seemed to not mind. When she had done his arms and stomach she moved up on to the ones on his chest. Instead of using her fingertips on them she used her full palms as she not only worked the cream in but gave a mini massage as she went. Pride must have been awake going by the small gasps and sighs he let out as she worked.

She wasn't actually sure if her massage could be classed as therapeutic or medicinal but she was enjoying it and so was he. She left his shoulders till last as she took her boots off and slid on the bed behind him so she could get to his back. She felt him tense a little as she slid her legs round his waist and let them wrap slightly round him so they came to rest along his thighs. When he didn't protest but relaxed she left them. Now looking at his back she could see the cuts and scratches were deeper here, probably as his back took the brunt of the force as he went face down. Using both hands she started at the waist of his tux pants and worked up his back.

In between rubbing the cream in and massaging the muscles of his back she felt him became more relaxed as the knots were worked out. She could feel how relaxed he was getting but was wondering if she was supposed to be enjoying this as much as she was. The feel of his skin and the way his muscles moved and flexed under her fingers was a site for sore eyes. This was supposed to be to take care of him, not for her to be having the thoughts she was having.

Now was when she should have stopped as there was no marks on his shoulders at the back or across the top yet here she was working the muscles and getting carried away as she felt and heard each moan and sigh as she went. For a man his age she was pleasantly surprise how good he looked. He must work out a lot to stay like this yet she had never thought about it. Maybe she would offer to work out with him or join him on a jog or run.

When she finished working his shoulders she moved again so she was back kneeling in front of him. Taking a small antiseptic wipe she ran it over the 2 tiny stitches on his side and then she rubbed a little cream in seeing him wince at the contact she apologised and then she did something she was shocked she had done. She was way too carried away in the moment as she placed her lips to the cut on his side. It was a brief and gentle kiss but it was a kiss all the same. She pulled back quickly and tried to carry on like it hadn't happened but she saw the small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Legs next, and yes I am going there. I do know you have cuts and grazes there from hitting the floor so don't tell me otherwise." Standing up and reaching her hands out to him.

Pride opened his eyes slightly and looked up, he didn't even try to hide the smile on his face this time as he took the outstretched hands and pulled himself up. When he stood up he found his balance off and found himself leaning forward a little resting against Brody as she slid her hands between them and started to undo his belt and pants.

"What's in there is not my fault, it's been a while if you get my drift." Was all he said as she let his pants slide down his legs after undoing them.

Stepping back she went to help him sit down when she realised what he was talking about. His boxers were tented out as she saw what effect her close contact was having on him. Trying to ignore the very large problem he was having she got him sitting back down and set back putting the cream on his legs and yet again massaging the muscles. As she worked she kept sneaking a peak upwards at his face and was pleased to see he still had that small smile on his face. Her problem was keeping her eyes off the part of his body that every once in a while twitched.

When she finished his legs she sat still with her hands resting on his thighs. She looked between his face and his boxers and her tongue darted out as she licked her lips. Now it was mental head slapping time. What was she playing at? Here was her boss who was physical exhausted and injured and she was having very inappropriate thoughts. He had warned her of his slight problem so she could have ran, but no here she was still looking and dying to touch.

Looking up she realised she was being watched, shit had he seen what she just did? Going by the look on his face that was a yes. She needed to put these thoughts on hold for now, like forever. She stood back up and looked down at the man who was currently sat half lying back looking like he was about to pass out yet sat very aroused.

He watched her as she took in the sight of him sat looking like he had been battered all over yet very much aroused. He saw the way she looked at his boxers and her tongue darted out and licked her lips. It would be so easy to give in right now, to let his internal desires win. If it wasn't for the fact he was so tired he would probably have had her naked under him at that very moment. She was no doubt a very sexy and appealing woman and what she could do with them hands was amazing as his body had just found out.

They both stared at each other before Brody finally spoke.

"You need sleep and you're running a slight fever. Let's get you settled down for the night and see how you are in the morning." Reaching forward to help him lie down.

Once he was lying down she grabbed the blankets that had been kicked to the bottom of the bed and pulled them over him. She went to step away but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Looking down she saw he was half asleep already. Taking a chance she sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from his face. As her fingers brushed his head he opened his eyes and smiled at her. That smile of his was beautiful, even if he was sleepy.

"You should be asleep. Get some sleep and I will come in early to check on you" as she leant in and went to kiss him on the cheek.

What she hadn't anticipated was him seeing her lean in and turn his head. Her lips instead of meeting his cheek meet his lips and he was fully prepared for it. As soon as they touched he snaked his hand up to hold the back of her head keeping her close. What started as a gently kiss soon turned more passionate as tongues duelled and they tasted each other's mouths.

When they broke for air they rested their foreheads together, catching their breath.

"I should go." Pulling back a little.

"Don't go, I didn't do what I just did lightly. Stay here with me. We can talk about what we do from here when we wake up but now at this moment in time all I want is to hold you." Looked up at Brody.

Moving back she stood up and removed her clothes. She got back on the bed and to lay beside him, snuggling back into him, spooning against his chest. She had to admit she was in no hurry to leave. She could get used to going to sleep spooned against him and waking in his arms. She had felt an attraction to her boss since she arrived but due to him being slightly married when she got there she pushed it to one side and left it at that. Yet now after an explosion and a few bumps and scratches here she was lying very happy in his arms.

"Now go to sleep will you or I will get a right rollicking of Loretta for not taking care of you." Intertwining their fingers together on her stomach.

She felt a few kisses being placed on her neck before she felt Pride wrap his leg over hers and cuddle her into him as he finally gave in and let sleep take him. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the slow deep breathing behind her lull her to sleep feeling happy and content.


End file.
